My Greatest Mistake
by lateread2007
Summary: Edward found a way to make Bella believe that he didnt love her, what is it? Something more horrible then leaving and breaking her heart.yes try him showing her something that will break her heart. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT, OR NEW MOON.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Greatest mistake_

"_I love you", that's what she had said after, after we had proven yet again our love for each other. I had proven my love by overriding my natural needs to taste her blood, for the need to protect, and be with her. Isabella had proven her love to me by allowing me to be so close, and intimate with her. I could never understand why she was with me. I was a monster, the creature of the night, I was that thing, and it was I. But yet she had been able to over look that detail, to see into my soul, to see the human that used to be and longs to be again. But that was before, before I had loved too much, had wanted to protect her mind, body, and most of all her soul so much so that I made the biggest mistake of my very long life._

_It was sunny in forks, one of the rare days that I had to stay home from school, it was as if god had agreed, as if he were telling me "yes, it is time to give the world back one of my most precious angles". It was time to stop hurting her. It had taken me along time to figure out how? But last night in another sleepless night, "one of the millions". I came up with this horrible, ugly, and cruel idea. I put my plan into action right away. I had to stop hurting her. Bella would be here in a few short hours, and I had lots to do. First I had to talk to Rosalie and Emment, and then I had to talk to chariles._

_As I lay on my couch with Rosalie wrap in my arms. I remembered the look on my angles face when she had been told that Rosalie had been changed so that she could be my eternal mate. I remembered the look of jealously, and fear. Fear that that I would look on her and not think she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, as if that day would ever come. Then I heard it, the noise I had been dreading, as I was thinking these thoughts of the past. I smelled her in that next instant. She was here my angle; my love was looking for me. I hesitated then how, why did I have to do this. But then I remembered my reasons, my angle had to shine for the entire world to see, she had to live a life without fear, or danger. Impart she had to live a life, a better life without me. Rosalie must have felt my tension, because she looked me in the eye and asked, "Are you sure Edward? You don't have to do…" I stopped her there and told her it was the only way. Rosalie didn't look convinced but she shut up anyway. What did she care! It hurt so bad, my heart was breaking just thinking about it. How could I live one second, one moment, one thought without her?_

_T thought that she would hate me, it would have been better if she had. But when she walked in and saw Rosalie in my arms, she simply looked confused. Her love for me was so blinding it would not allow her to process what was going on. She just stood there in shock. Which is when Rosalie lens over and kissed me. I felt my world chrase, like to great planets colliding. This was not supposed to have happened. I was not actually supposed to prove her thoughts correct, she was just supposed to jump to conclusions like any other human would have. Yes, she would have come over later to make sure. But we were already to be gone. Clean and simple; just to help her move on faster. But once again I underestimated bellas love for me. I wanted her to move on, live her life, but not hate me, but once Rose kissed me, I knew. I knew she would not be able to handle seeing my adultery in action. She would simply block me out; she would act like I hadn't existed. She would forget me. And because of that thought I was dying. I saw it in her eyes she was already shutting down. She turned and ran out of my bedroom, out of my house, and out of my life forever. I just couldn't let her. I jumped up and ran down the hall after her, just in time to catch her tumbling down the last three stairs. I shot past her; I was at her truck in an instant. Holding the door shut so she couldn't get in. Bella arrived a few moments later, "crying". I had never realized before how much those tiny drops of water, could break me down. But only when they came from her. That's when my family arrived outside looking worried. I could hear Alice, tugging at the corners of my mind, trying to speak to me, but I was to focused on Bella. Finally after a hard pull I turned my attention to Alice, but keep my body turned toward Bella. As soon as Alice sensed that she had my attention she, asked me in a very calm quiet voice what I was doing. T turned my body this time, though still holding the door to look at my sister like she had a third eye. What did she mean "what am I doing", what was she doing couldn't she see that Bella was upset, I had to make it better, I had to protect her. That's when it hit me; I was already in the process of protecting her, that's why she was crying. I slowly let go of the truck door and back away from Bella to stand with my family. I new deep down in my unbeaten heart that this would be the last time I saw Bella swan in the flesh, from here on out it would just be my sweet, sweet memories to reminded me of my one true love. As I stood in my driveway watching her drive down my road and away from my house for the last time ever I felt something collapses in side of me, I stood there for the rest of the day while my family finished packing, trying to find out exactly what I had just felt die, when I realized that even though my dead heart hadn't beaten in seven long decades, in my few short loving months with Bella it had began to pump me full of life again, but it wasn't exactly like my heart had just started up again no, it was Bella and the way she blushed scarlet, or the way that I felt the undying need to know all of her thoughts and secretes, or maybe it had been the way she seemed to always be looking at the man I was supposed to be instead of the monster that I was that made my heart jump for joy every time I even thought about her. But I did know without a doubt that my heart would never beat again because, of the pain that I had caused Bella in trying to make her happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Years 

"_Wow" here I am again, back in forks I hadn't been here in three long years. I had left right after I had been changed, Victoria had come back and found me in Edwards's meadow. I had thought that she was going to kill me, instead she told me she wonted me to live forever like her, she said, "that I should know what it feels like to life for eternity without the other half of my soul", just like her. Then she grasp hold of my neck and bit into it, I still remember the feeling of my flesh ripping open, and then I did the only thing I could I called out his name. I called it out even though I knew it would never be answered, even though I knew he had already moved on. But here I was three years later and I still can't even say his name with out my stomach twisting in pain. Victoria had just left me there, left me there all alone, to figure out my new and strange world by my self. When I had awoken three days later, I knew the first thing I had to do was, fake my death I had to make it look like I had died of natural cause's. I knew that the best way to do that would be to fake an accident were the body would be destroyed. So when I reached my house, I got into my truck. I hated doing it, god knows I loved that truck but I took it down to the sharp corner about five minutes from the house, and I smashed it into the big hundred-year-old oak tree that blinded many drivers view of the other side of the road. I then proceeded to throw gasoline on it, and then lit a match. By the time paramedics arrived there was nothing left, nobody was ever found. I had watched it all from the safety of the oak; no one had ever bothered to just look up. I had even gone to my own funeral, but I left before it was over. I just couldn't stand to see Charlie, and mom so sad. I had left then, to were I still don't know. I have been hopping from place to place for the last three years. Sometimes I would run into others like me, children of the night who went against nature and only feed on animals. But most of the time I only found red-eyed vampires. But now I'm back not for long, no, no. I had been in Canada, when Jacob "he was the only one of my past life who knew the truth." Had called my cell for the second time in three years, the first time had been to tell me never to come back to forks. But this time it was to tell me the Charlie had just passed away from a heart attack. He also told me the pack was making an acceptation, and was allowing me to come back to forks. But only for the funeral I had to be gone within three days. So here I was back were it all started, and ended. I had made it home just in time the funeral was today, well actually in about an hour. I was outside waiting for it to begin, and trying not to draw attention to my self. How would that be, somebody recognizing me. I could see it know, teen ghost returns for fathers funeral. That would be a blast, "not". And that's when it happened, that's when I saw him for the first time in three years. He was just like I remembered, his eyes were still tough, but gentle at the sometime, and his mouth still had that crooked smile that would always melt me heart of stone, and he's still didn't love me, or at least that what I thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Death

Death can be a blessing. That's what I was thinking as I made my way around the parking lot of the funeral home. Death would be such as sweet release from the pain I've been feeling for the last three years. The pain that I've been feeling sense, that day I lost the one creature who could brighten my world with just one blush, who could drive me crazy with frustration and still make me laugh, the one being on earth who ever made me feel such human emotions as jealousy, fear, and lust.

I was back in forks, the one place I loved and hated. I was back here to pay my respects to the man who was the father of my true love, my soul mate. After she had died, I had come back to her funeral; I had seen then that it wouldn't be long before Charlie would join his daughter. I hadn't worried so much about Bella's mother, because she had her new husband to take care of her. Charlie; he like I had nothing else to live for. I wasn't as sad for Charlie about this fact, as much as I envied him because of it. He would see her again one day, and by the looks of it pretty soon too. But I knew then just like I know now that it would have saddened Bella to see her dad die alone and uncared for. So I took it upon myself to concern myself with Charlie's health.

Not long after Bella passed away, Charlie retired from the state patrol. He went into a deep depression, and I made the decision that he could no longer care for himself. Getting him the help he required was much trickier then I had at first assumed it would be. Charlie's health insurance would not pay for a home health care personal, nor would it pay for a decent health care facility. So after many hours of bribing, and convincing, I got Charlie's health care to offer him a new package of health insurance. I wonted everything to be legitimate, just in case Charlie ever did come out of his depression enough to really look at all the bills that he was paying every month. After that it was really very simple to every month simply slip in a little more money to his account. He never noticed and it was enough for him to get a in home health care personal, and buy all the essentials, and have money in his account if by a miracle he ever decide to go out and maybe fish again "which he hadn't done sense Bella's funeral", or visit old friends, or really anything he could ever wont to do. But no matter how comfortable I made his life and no matter how good the medical doctors were who saw him, "and I promise you they were the best" Charlie had simple given up on living. He soon passed away of what doctors call "natural causes" but I knew the truth Charlie had die of a broken heart.

So here I am, walking around the one small town that I would love to destroy, but also the one small town that I would protect with my life. Thinking about all the mistakes that I ever made, and thinking about if I just had one more chance….if someone would just allow me to change 15 minutes of my very long existence, how much better I could make everything.

I could finally go home, I hadn't seen any of my family sense we left forks, and I had spoken to them a grand total of three times (Esmes calls me every year on the anniversary of when we left forks, I think just to make sure that I don't do anything dangers.) I had promised my family the day Alice saw Bella's truck on fire that I wouldn't become self destructive, and I had stayed with that promise only because I knew it was what Bella would have wonted of me, and I thought that after everything, I could for fill the last thing I know she would wont of me; Which would be to take care of our family.

I could finally stop the pain that was threatening to consume my very existences, and I could finally for fill the promise that I had made to myself so many years ago, I would finally be able to make sure that my love lived a long; healthy; and safe life, and I could guaranty that because if god ever gave my a chance to fix my mistakes I would never leave her side again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"ok", so I don't know what he's doing here. I thought to my self as I walked away. But I do know one thing, I'm going to ignore him. I'll avoid him at all cost, but if that's not possible I'll just ignore him.

But what o what is he doing here? He couldn't be here for the funeral, could he? Well I guess I'll have to think about that later cause right know I've got to go and meet Jacob.

I arrived at Jacobs house to find it in horrible condition. Apparently when Billy black went to live with his daughters it wasn't just his cloths that went with him. Jacob had let the house fall to pieces. When he walked out the door fell off its hinges, Jacob looked at the door and then at me and smiled a sheepish grim. Muttering under his breathe how he had meant to fix that. I don't know what I expected this first meeting with me being a vampire was going to be like. But I did know that it was simple not the same.

So that's its so short. Longer next time.

I own none of this. S. Meyers does.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

'Bella" Jacob said kind of nervously, "how are you". That's when I know, I know that as much as I still loved Jacob things just could never be the same between us. That thought almost ripped my heart out. Worse then the day he called my cell and told me to never come home, because then I could make excuses for him. Like that his pack was making him, the elders of the tribe said he had to, or maybe because it hurt him to much to be near me and not be with me. But now I know that he already knew then, like I'm learning now that things could simple never be the same, the day I was turned was the day I had to leave everything I once held dear behind as I started out on my new life. And that killed my unbeaten heart. Jacob seem to see it in my eyes that I was finally understanding, finally understanding why I had to almost beg him to come and see me, why he had made every excuses in the book, and why he had called me all those many years ago. Things could never be the same.

I looked at Jacob and held nothing back,

"Jacob I understand now. I'm finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together and I'm not mad. I just wont you to know that you were always my protector. You were like the big brother I never had and I'm grateful for that. You will all was be in my thoughts, and on my heart, Jacob I do love you".

That's when Jacob finally looks me in the eyes and said,

"I know, and I'm sorry for not being there that day in the woods. Sometimes I allow myself to think about what might have been if I had been there to save you. But then I remember HIM and I know it would have never worked out, as much as I hate to admit to this because Bella you know I love you to, HE was always the one for you, I see that know as an older wiser man".

And by god I couldn't help it I would have done anything at this point to see him smile, I said, 'so you think just because you own a house your older and wiser, well I think that because you have let the house get in this shape your goanna loss years about 5 so that make you around the age of 14, mister old and wise".

Jacob looked at me for a minute after my speech, and then burst into a roaring laughter and I joined in, after about ten whole minutes we calmed down enough to take a walk. We weren't walking down to the beach like we used to, Jacob was walking me back up to the "bounder line".

…… I own nothing S. Meyer does………….


End file.
